


The Eagle Art Stuff

by r1ns0



Series: ART [1]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Fantasy AU, Gen, M/M, MerMay, Sketches, Something Borrowed AU, female Marcus, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: Fanarts and WIPs and AUs. Oh my.Works originally posted on instagram/tumblr





	1. First Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sketches of our favorite nerds

First sketch of Esca; I had wanted to try a semi-realistic style. Unfortunately, my art style is not consistent enough to draw like this all the time

* * *

 

Second attempt using a different style. Didn't like it

* * *

 

Digital sketches of Esca; currently using this style. Also, expressions because I suck at keeping faces consistent

* * *

 

Another try at Marcus; changed it up a bit later

* * *

 

A quick sketch of the both of them. Forgot Esca's tattoo, dammit.


	2. Marcus and Esca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some digital stuff

Of course, once a style had settled, I had to put them together

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/2e5N0d)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/52SaS1)

Freckles are a weakness of mine


	3. Something Borrowed AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw Something Borrowed and suddenly I had to make an AU for The Eagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SB AU
> 
> Esca as Rachel  
> Marcus as Dex  
> Liathan as Darcy  
> Cottia (not pictured) as Ethan

My first sketches were for a modern Liathan. I picked him because I can't see Marcus with Placidus and I didn't want Cottia to be the one screwed over. Also, I'm pretty sure Esca wouldn't be able to tolerate Placidus as a friend, let alone a best friend since childhood. 

* * *

 

WIP of the three of them that I have yet to finish

* * *

 

I just wanted to draw the two losers. I think I pushed my coffee addiction on Esca 

 

I have yet to draw Cottia because that girl just won't cooperate with me. Every time I try to draw her, it just doesn't come out right. Ugh


	4. Mermay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do something with the boys for Mermay, even though it was last minute.
> 
> I blame a fanfic I read on here for shipping these 3 and now I can't stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just going to be Marcus and Esca, but Liathan slipped his way in there. Esca is an Orca, Marcus a Great White, and Liathan a Leopard Seal (Seal Prince haha). I used Liathan's SB AU design mostly for the hair. I love the hair

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/q2mNtF)


	5. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current artwork for the Fantasy AU series I'm working on. Not much, but I've already got ideas for more. Currently writing down ideas for more short stories, as well :)

The sketches that started it all  


* * *

 

 

Sketches for "No Such Thing as Happily Ever After"  



	6. Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this one, but apparently not. Made this to test out Procreate on the iPad Pro

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/E44UpZ)


	7. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few little rough sketches to make up for my lack of activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Elf Escas and a Marcus

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/Z2V3tk)

Some practice, which I used Marcus as a model for

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/908J75)

Sad Esca :(

(didn’t put his tattoos, oh well)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/5w2Qd2)

Getting ahead of myself with this one, but I just...really...love Marcus/Esca as parents ugh

(look at those cute little puppy ears)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this itty bitty update. I know it’s not much, but I’m trying to find my groove again


	8. Elf Esca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed drawing those elf ears ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this up. Trying to figure out his tattoos, not sure if I like them. Put the time-lapse also because why not?
> 
> I _was_ gonna make this a nude portrait, but changed my mind at the last minute. Maybe later ;)

* * *

 

[Time-Lapse Elf Esca](https://vimeo.com/253532903) from [r1ns0](https://vimeo.com/user80012917) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	9. Female Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You act as if you have never laid eyes upon a woman, Esca,” she said teasingly._
> 
> _“None...quite like yourself, Domina,” Esca replied, flustered. His mistress was, well he didn’t quite know how to put it into words._
> 
> _She exuded strength and power, stood tall and proud. She was a fierce beauty, kissed by the sun, but her eyes held a gentle kindness in them. She was one to be respected and she expected as much, he could tell. Even with her injured leg, she was strong. She could no doubt throw him to the floor and pin him there easily, if she wished._
> 
> _And that was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it?_
> 
> _He was attracted to her yes, what man could_ not _be attracted to a warrior such as herself. No, the fact was that he was attracted to her strength as well, her power. The idea that she could so easily render him helpless,_ gods _, it stirred something in him. Something that he would rather not dwell upon. He was ashamed enough as it was, he didn’t need to add on to it._
> 
> _He was bound to this woman by his honor, he’d best learn to live with it. His heart could gladly bugger off, thank you very much..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but I really love the idea that even as a woman, Marcus would be still be a soldier, either by Mulan-ing her way into the army or in an alternate universe where women fight, too. I blame that on some fics I’ve read on here.
> 
> I also love the idea of female Marcus still being taller than Esca ~~(which he’s miffed at btw)~~. Idk, it’s become a weakness and it gave me an excuse to draw Marcus as a woman again

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/655510)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you know you’re slacking when you forget your own drawing processes and have to readjust. I hate when I don’t draw anything for a long while because then everything seems off and I feel like everything’s horrible. *sigh* Such is life.
> 
> I didn’t really like this one, but I figured I’d share it with y’all anyway.


End file.
